Razor
by Ravn MTM
Summary: Finished. Yay! I did it! R&R please.
1. The Mall and Coffee

A/n Yes I changed my name but I wanted to so to bad, and I promise you I probably wont change it again…This came to me randomly while I was "trying" to sleep. Why is it named Razor? I don't know. It doesn't have any real relevance to the story. So yeah I give you my disclaimer….

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do however own Blade Dragonbard, and Arkara Rosewood…but I don't know if they will be in the story.

* * *

Matt sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time to Mimi. "What's wrong Yama you've been doing that all day." She asked irritably they were supposed to be enjoying each others company, and finding cloths for his concert next Tuesday. 

"Well Tai and I got in another fight last night… he doesn't get it. He still thinks that I'm needlessly in love with you. The jerk he's to dense to see it."

"He'll know soon enough and you two will be fine, it'll only take the until Tuesday night then you'll be happy enough you'll see" The pink haired girl said,finishing her smoothie standing up to throw it away Matt followed her silently towards one of the stores they had yet to look in.

"Suppose that he doesn't, suppose he gets mad at me and never speakers to me again, I can't live without him, He's one of my best friends I'd hate to lose him" Matt said as Mimi held a Jean skirt up to her waist.

"What about this with that blue sparkle shirt I have? The one you got me for my birthday and that Dolphin necklace and the blue hair tie you got me for Christmas with the black and blue flip flops I got from Kari?- Oh Matt don't look at me like that I'm listening I'm telling you, you'll be fine. I'm telling you it'll work..- And you should wear that outfit you wore to the dance."

"Fine I will but I can't be sure I won't lose Tai, and I'd rather not lose any of my other friends…."

"You won't trust me. If all goes as plan then you'll be set."

* * *

About 5 blocks away from the Mall at a small coffee shop two other teenagers sat and talked about a similar subject. A brunette boy sat at one side of the table and a mahogany haired girl sat across from him. "And then he said that I was a fool and didn't know what I was talking about. He said that I should let the matters be." The boy banged his head on the table. "Are you even listening? Sor? You in there?"

"Hmm? Oh Tai stop it. He told you to wait till Tuesday-don't interrupt me it was a rhetorical question- Then wait till Tuesday and he'll tell you then," Sora said looking- again at her math homework that she was supposed to have finished a week ago.. damn Algebra she never did understand.

"Fine, I still think it's a waste of time I don't even know why I'm going to his stupid concert." Tai said, he really didn't want to go to Yamato's concert to here his latest love song devoted to Mimi, if only Matt knew how he felt, it would be better. Then he wouldn't feel so bad about how Matt was making everyone feel.

"Tai just wait will you?" Sora said, she seemed to really be getting annoyed with all of this. Tai felt another twinge of guilt this was all affecting her so much.

"All right if you say so, I'll wait till Tuesday to see what Yamato has planned it had better be good." Tai said, agitated sighing and waiting for her to finish.

* * *

A/n this is a prolog I realize its really short it'll get longer I swear I just wanted to get this up so you didn't think I died… or stopped writing. I will get Ice off hold as soon as I can. Writers block it's a pain in the ass… 


	2. The Mall and Whisky

A/n; Well Here I am with the second chapter of _Razor_. I know where this is going now and I hope you guys like the story so without further ado I give thee _Razor._

* * *

Matt sighed. That was really getting on Mimi's nerves for two weeks all Matt had done was mope and sigh. "Yamato! If you're really that sad about Tai goes apologies and make up! Damn boys are difficult. It's not like he'll bite you" 

"You don't get it Mimi. I'm annoyed at Tai I don't want him near me. If he has such a problem with us hanging out then I don't care- Sora! What are you doing here?" Mat asked in surprise.

"Oh I was just shopping for Tai's birthday present. What are you getting him Matt maybe you can help me."

"Well I got to go. Matt you should help _Sora _I'll see you later." Mimi said getting up and hurrying off. With only a final glance to see Matt mouth 'I hate you'. Sora just stood there waiting as Matt gathered his things.

"So Yama, what are you getting Tai? I was thinking of getting him a book but he really doesn't read. I thought maybe then some new cloths but I really did not't know his size. I guess I could get him a new soccer ball but what if I buy one he does not't like. Your like his best friend, what do you think?"

"Sora Tai and I are not't on speaking terms. The reason I'm here is because I have a question for you." Matt said this, startling Sora who abruptly stopped and looked at him.

"How long haven't you two been talking? I never knew did you tell anyone? You two are such good friends. What happened? Is there anything I can do to help?" She questioned.

"You can be quiet long enough for me to ask you" He answered back. She mumbled a 'sorry' "Sor, I was wondering, would you go out with me. Like as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Matt was nervous as hell He never thought he would get enough guts to ask her out. But now here he was asking her. He waited impatiently. He did not like the silence she was giving him.

"Oh Matt, I'm really sorry. Its not that I don't like me don't get me wrong I really like you but-

"But you don't like me enough to try dating me. I understand. Don't worry I don't care that much at all." He said, turning on his heels to walk away.

"Matt! Wait!" Sora yelled. She felt horrible. It really wasn't that she didn't like Matt but she just didn't want to date him. She felt extremely bad he was right maybe she should date him and see where it went. Yes! That would work. Sora ran off to tell Matt. Oh he would be so happy! She'd worry about Tai's present later. She still had a week or so.

* * *

Unknown to Matt or Sora, Tai, had heard the whole conversation. He felt worse than Sora. For he had chewed out Matt to no end, he has though that Sora liked Matt. Apparently he was wrong. Damn this was a mess.

"I'm going to have to make this up to him somehow. I don't know how but I will" Tai said aloud some people turned to look at him he blushed and ducked out of the food court.

* * *

Sora knocked on the Ishida residence door and waited impatiently for it to open when it did she was surprised to find Yama's dad, who was usually at work right now.

"Hi Mr. Ishida is Yamato here?" She asked politely.

"Yes but I'm not to sure he wants to talk to you. I suppose you can try. Don't expect too much he was pretty moody when he got home." Mr. Ishida said going back to his afternoon soap opera.

Sora quickly walked to Matt's room since she had been there so many times before. "Matt?" She waited as the door slowly opened, and put her foot in it as he tried to slam it shut on her. He was really girley at times.

"Matt I've changed my mind. I felt really bad about not going out with you. So I figured that if it would help you feel better I'll go out with you. What could it hurt?" She said. She was hoping to get a joyous response from him. Boy was she wrong.

"Get out of my house. I can't believe you I was asking to go out with you and try this but you want to do it to have pity on me. Get. The. Fuck.Out. Now." He said shoving her franticly out of the apartment. She only caught a bit of Mr. Ishida yelling I told you so. She walked down the hall of the apartments shocked at how mad Yamato was. She had never seen him that angry.

* * *

"I hate to leave you like this but I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight OK?" Mr. Ishida said to Matt who nodded numbly. He just violently threw one of his friends out of his house. What was his problem? He sat on the couch thinking for a long time about what he was going to do now. Then he saw his dad's liquor cabinet. He went over to it. One drink wouldn't hurt would it?

Several hours later Matt was hammered beyond what he had ever been and was- to his knowledge- out of 'good alcohol' really there was still a lot of Gin and beer but he had liked the Whiskey he had drake. So now, he was going to buy more Alcohol.

* * *

By this Time Tai was now walking out of his apartment building to go to Yamato's house, when he came across the drunken boy. "Yama, are you drunk?" the brunette asked he had never seen his friend drink.

"No….yes. Yes… I am smarty" Matt said tripping slightly as he poked Tai on the nose "Why what do you care? Last time I checked you hated me" he had gotten serious in about five seconds. That was Matt for you.

"Matt I don't hate you please I came to apologize. I was being stupid and Idiotic. I saw you and Sora fight." At the mention of Sora Yamato's eyes flared and he swayed again.

"Tai, Sora is a bitch" He said and fell into Tai's arm and just stayed there not passed out but not able to walk on his own. Tai started to drag him.

"Come on your coming to my apartment Yama" He said unlocking the door to his apartment.

"You called me Yama" He said before passing out. Tai sighed and placed the boy on the couch and got blankets and a pillow for him to lie on. Then went to the chair and slept there for the night just in case he woke up.

* * *

"Tai? What am I doing here?" Matt said the next morning. He was shaking Tai. He had woken up in a foreign place on a couch. That was not normal. The brunette boy finally awoke.

"Oh Matt… I found you last night... drunk. So I took you home with me. I'm sorry. I didn't think you should've gone home. Maybe I should've I don't know-" Matt silenced him just by holding up his hand.

"Its fine I remember last night Tai, you apologized for being an ass, and I forgive you. I do also want to tell you I asked Sora out." Matt said, Tai began to congratulate him but he again held up his hand. "Tai, she turned me down and on top of that half an hour later she came to my apartment to ask me out on a pity date."

"Ouch." Tai said he didn't bother to tell Matt he knew Sora had rejected him it wasn't nessisary so he left it. "I mean I was going to tell you before our fight you should focus on Sora. But I guess she didn't like you as much as I had thought. I'm sorry. So what are you going to do now?"

"Now? Well I was hoping we could do something I'm in a crappy mood so let's go to a movie." Matt said. That wasn't what Tai met but he let it go.

"Sure Matt lets go to a movie. Man Girls are hard to understand aren't they?" Tai said Matt just laughed and nodded.

* * *

A/n: TBC for now. I realize I didn't actually give a good summery for this. I don't know what any of you think of it so far. But this is a fair warning it is not my usual way of writing. I will not really have the major Sorato it usually is in fact it's not a Sorato. So here you go. The second chapter of Razor is over. The Third and most likely final chapter will be up shortly. I may write an Epilogue I don't know though. 


	3. The Mall and Mimi

Razor; the Mall and Mimi,

Disclaimer; I've had one of these in all of my stories. You know I don't own Digimon.

Summary; Well this is the third chapter in my first non- Sorato story. I still put this under Sora and Yama for the sheer purpose of they are the main characters.

A/n; For those of you who have found me after putting me out of your mind because Ice was on Hiatus(Thanks you KoumiLoccnessfor finding me and still likening my stories after a year and a half. .)..… Here I am well here it is folks the third to last chapter. Probably. Well that's all from me this time… I'm re-writing the Ice chapters and the third chapter should be up shortly after this chapter. I won't know till I get there. I might be grounded for a couple of weeks so we'll see where I get and how far, enough blabbing from me now. I give you The Mall and Mimi.

"Well that was a waist of money" Tai said as they walked out of the theater "Why did we go and see a thriller they are never any good, especially with you. You always tell the end." They walked side by side over to the food court and bought some food.

"It's not my fault they make thrillers so easy to guess. This one was especially bad I mean the Number 23 come on anyone could figure out that the point of the movie was that 23 was .666 and that was his evil past coming up to haunt him again. He had to fight his dark side to get to his light. Duh… I mean it was especially obvious with the bible quote 'Be sure your sin will find you out.' from Numbers 32:23 come on you couldn't figure it out from the beginning?" Matt said rolling his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like thrillers but why not make one you couldn't guess the ending for?

"Matt I'll never understand you. If you don't like thrillers then why are your favorite movies The Cube movies?" Tai asked he swore he had asked this before but he really wanted to now. The Cube movies were thrillers just like The Number 23 what was the difference?

"Because The Cube movies were entertaining, you also could not figure out the ending within five minutes of the movie starting. It's the same reason why the only horror movie I will watch is Population 436" Matt said, Tai just shook his head. As they continued to talk about the movies and why they are bad a strawberry blond walked up to them.

"Tai, Matt I see you both are getting along again." She said giggling slightly. Matt just looked at her. The suddenly he stood up.

"Well I got to go I promised T.K. that I'd meet drive him and Kari to the Zoo." Matt had already walked away when he turned around "Sorry to ditch you Tai but I figured that you and Mimi would want to talk. Ta Meems" He said. Time for some pay back he walked till he came to a corner then doubled back to see the action.

So Mimi how have you been I haven't seen you in a while. You've spent so much time with Matt..." Tai went on rambling for a while before Mimi rudely cut him off.

"Are you going to do it or am I?" She asked shortly Tai mumbled 'you can' and Mimi rolled her eyes and looked at him steadily "Tai do you want to go out with me?" she asked. Tai just nodded his head numbly.

"Good, you can come out from behind the bush Yama we all know your there." She said Matt came up holding his hands up in mock defeat.

"Well I had to come up with some excuse and I didn't think Tai would ask you if I was there. Turns out he wouldn't ask you at all. Oh well at least one relationship came out of this week" Matt said, both Tai and Mimi we're blushing at this statement till what he said had sunk in.

"Wait so you and Sora didn't get together?" She asked sounding sincere (go figure)

"Nope. She turned me down then had the nerve to come and ask me out on a pity date." He answered back he was surprised to see Mimi's face fall.

"I really thought she liked you I'm sorry Yama I should have never pushed you to ask her out. I feel just awful now." Mimi said sitting down next to Tai who just blinked.

"It's not your fault Mimi. I'm glade you made me ask her even if she turned my down. It happens besides I would have never really made up with Tai if I hadn't gotten drunk." Matt said then his eyes went wide… and he mumbled a whoops.

"You got drunk?!? Yamato Ishida! What has gotten into you...?" She ranted on for a while before she finally stopped with a huff. Tai and Matt just looked at her waiting for her to finish. "Well what are you two waiting for…? Entertain me!" She said looking at the two boys expectedly.

"Well I hate to be a spoil sport but I have to go. I'll call you sometime to go shopping Meems k?" He said. Tai burst out laughing. Both Mimi and Matt looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can't believe I thought you liked Mimi, you're like her best _girl_ friend geese" Tai said laughing more. Matt just glared at him. "I am _not_ a girl." He said Tai just laughed more. Matt just got up and walked away yelling behind him "I'll see you two tomorrow at the meeting"

Tai just kept laughing as the blond walk away. Mimi just shook her head boys were so weird.

"We are all gathered here today to discuss the schedule of going into the digital world. As we know the older digidestions can no longer go into the digital world so we will all have shifts. When you get called by an older kid you will meet up with them somewhere and take them. If we have a threat then we will call the older kids for help" Daisuke said the next day. Why he had to run the meetings was beyond his knowledge. He really didn't want this to go long. The older kids were having problems within their group. Sora kept glancing at Matt worriedly and every time Matt caught her he would glare at her until she turnd away. No one had said anything except for Tai and himself. "No objections? Good Tai do you have anything else?" The Boy said nervously playing with hid goggles.

"NO I think we're good Dai" The bushy haired boy said. The other nodded.

"Well then meeting adjourned." He got up and left the room as fast as he could he was tired of Matt and Sora's fight. It really had only been a week or less but they didn't need to continually fight each other.

Matt sighed it had been a month since Tai and Mimi had started dating and now Tai always hung around with Mimi and him when they shopped. He looked up at the two sitting across from him Mimi looked annoyed and Tai was half asleep from shopping all morning.

"Are you doing that again?" She asked in disbelief. She thought that he had gotten over Sora. "Are you still moping over her?" The now pink haired girl cocked her head at the blonde she would never understand Tai. Like why Tai always had an energy drink for breakfast.

"No I'm just tired look I'm going to go home. Sorry for running another mall hangout I think I may be getting sick." He said that wasn't true but he didn't want to sit here by Mimi and Tai any longer. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for the couple but he felt left out. He also wanted them to have some time alone.

He had been spending every wakening hour with either them or his father. He was pretty sure they were sick of his presence. He walked out to his '04 mustang and drove off, towards his house. He got there and noticed that his father's car was gone. "Must've gone out' he thought he got into the house and changed before he saw the note on the refrigerator.

'Yamato I'll be gone on a business trip for a while keep the house as clean as possible and don't stay up to late doing homework. There's money on the counter if you don't want to cook. There is enough for you to buy your friends food if they do show up at our house randomly as they do. Speaking of which, Sora called while you were out. Again, I wish you'd take care of that girl she's even starting to bother me. Calling the house constantly, anyway, I suppose you're getting fed up with reading this note. I will see you in three days.'

Why his father wrote such long and pointless notes he would never know. He still wasn't in the mood to talk to Sora. He hadn't spoken a word to her since she had asked him out on a pity date. Truefully he wasn't planning on it. He knew that it was pointless and a dumb fight but hey he way allowed his fun.

He sighed and went to his room he was actually really tired so he might as well sleep. Laying on his bed he slowly fell asleep.

"Yamato I want to talk to you and I will not leave till you talk to me." Yamato heard this as he woke up. He saw Auburn hair and reddish brown eyes looking back at him. He sat up so quickly that he smacked his head on the intruding girls head.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" He said, trying to shoo her out but to no avail.

"Please Yamato I just wish to talk I promise that it won't be anything other than that. And when I finish what I have to say I'll leave" She said Matt bowed his head and offered her a chair. She took a deep breath….

A/n; Well here it is folks. This is the third chapter to my story. I will be re writing Ice and posting the third chapter as soon as I can. I have it half of the chapter written I just have to fix the first to accordingly.


	4. The Mall and New friends

A/n; I'm actually finishing this. I think I'm going to cut it a chapter short, I'll write you more and put the epilogue in this chapter too. Oh yea…plot hole.. In the last chapter near the end, I said that Matt had gone to bed, I figure I should mention he fell asleep in his cloths, so Sora didn't just walk into his room when he wasn't properly dressed or anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor have I ever claimed to have. I wish I did… but alas the best that I own is my original characters….who may randomly appear.

* * *

She took her breath and continued to talk. "Look I know that asking you on that date probably wasn't one of the best idea's I've ever had. And I realize now how much it must've actually hurt for you to hear me say the words I did. I'm sorry. Truly I am. Its going to be hard to hear this next part especially after the pity date, but after I turned you down, I did start to notice how much was between us, and how much I actually cared for you. I haven't done a very good job of showing it though, but ever since our fight- well I've grown to like you more and more.

"I know that I can't take back anything that has happened so far but I only hope that you will find it in yourself to forgive me and continue our friendship for the sake of your old crest. I know I messed things up to badly to even try a relationship and I doubt you'll believe me about that. For the sake of our once close relationship and for the sake of the other digidestine who are already becoming annoyed with us. I know we will most likely never have the relationship we had before this fight. But I beg of you please, just be civil with me." She asked looking down at the ground not daring to actually look into Matt's eyes.

"I suppose you're right and I was being irrational and girly when I threw you out of my house. I guess Tai was right I really do act like a girl." Matt replied, not really answering Sora's question more like just dodging around it by giving her a half hearted answer. "I guess I can't really just stop talking to you. It would cause a lot of strain on the group and many arguments may pursue just because we do not talk. All right Sor, you and I are officially on speaking terms. And I promise that one day, the pain I feel will fade and hopefully then I'll be able to rekindle the friendship that we had possessed… And maybe after that, we can even try the whole dating thing. If of course, you still want to."

Sora nodded her thanks then as promised she got up from her chair and left the blond boy in peace. About fifteen minutes after she left. He still had no real Idea what he was going to do today. Tai and Meems were going to the mall but, Matt still hated going with them both to the mall. He really didn't have anything better to do so maybe he would just go and hang out to see what happened. Not bothering to call Mimi to ask her to come with he just left his house and walked to the mall. If he really wanted too he would just go to the food court and there he knew he'd find Tai, waiting for Mimi to exit a shop no doubt near the court.

* * *

"Blade, come on give it back!" Matt's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a black haired boy bolted past him with a purple wallet in his hand. Before Matt could move out of the way he found himself on the ground. "Oh my I'm so sorry Mister!" A voice said from somewhere on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw a girl about the same age as Mimi (1)with a sort of violet blue eyes staring at him, which was slightly hard for her, her long black hair was falling over her eyes. "Are you all right?" The boy ventured back over helping the girl and Matt to their feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matt said, trying to keep his inner emotion of completely ignoring these two at bay. "I have a friend who knocks me over so much I swear one of us had permanent brain damage…. although it's most likely him…not the brightest bulb." Matt dusted himself off slightly, his thoughts changing to Tai, who really did constantly knock him over. Matt swore once Tai had actually broken Matt's toe by landing on him weird.

"That's good. My name's Blade, and this here is Arkara. Her parents were hippies." 'Blade' said, He turned to the girl and gave her, the wallet he had taken captive. "So, Blondie,-Matt visibly twitched at that but said nothing knowing the other boy wasn't seriously trying to offend him- what are you doing here all by yourself on such a beautiful day? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?"

"My name is Yamato Ishida, but I generally go by Matt. I thought about going to find some friends of mine that I know are here but I think they may be on a date so with nothing better to do. I decided to just walk around, hoping to find something interesting to do to waste away the day." Matt winced inward; he hadn't meant to sound so melancholy about the situation. Blade, however didn't seem to notice, he just thought for a moment.

"Hey wait! I have an idea, since no one wants to be alone, why don't you hang out with us?" Blade asked- well more like demanded- grabbing his hand and dragging him away, the dark haired girl followed.

* * *

"So Matt, how old are you anyways?" Arkara asked, skipping along side of the blond, they had been hanging out for nearly three hours and were heading over to the food court to feed the black haired boy- if Matt didn't know better he'd say that Tai and Blade were related.

"I'm about sixteen, what about you guys?" The blond inquired, he hadn't botherd to ask earlier.

"Well I'm sixteen also, but 'Kara here is only fifteen." Blade said, as the walked up to the counter, ordering their food and going back to choose seats, Matt heard a someone shout his name and he turned to spot Mimi and Tai sitting at a table eating giant pretzels. Both of them waving him over, he smiled slightly and with a nod of his head ushered his new friends over to his older ones. "Meems, Tai, This is Arkara and Blade, Blade, Arkara, Taichi, and Mimi." Matt said, sitting down when he reached the table, then, he noticed Sora, sitting by Mimi, he smiled politely. "Hey Sor," Tai and Mimi looked between the two afraid of a fight braking out- Blade and Arkara- although not aware of the fight, figured it was something serious, so they sat quietly not interrupting the four friends staring contest.

"Yama," Sora said, nodding her head politely, the tension broke- Tai and Mimi both visibly relaxed.

"So. I take it you two dated at one time?" blade said loudly, looking between the two. Matt's cheeks tinted pink at the comment and Sora stuttered, Tai and Mimi just stared at the boy- and Arkara hit him upside the head.

"Blade, you insensitive jerk! I don't know why I even date you!" Arkara said, her face glowing red-embarrassment and anger. "I am so sorry. Sometimes he speaks before I can stop him." She said sighing, and shaking her head in apology.

"Its fine, no we didn't date, uh. Well er that's awkward." Matt said, looking down trying to think of something to break the silence. Luckily, Tai thought of a way for him.

"Are we related?" Tai asked looking at the black haired boy. Matt burst out laughing, along with Sora and everyone else around them. Tai, Sora and Mimi also smiled inwardly, glad to have their blond friend back.

* * *

A/n: Well that's the end of chapter four. Here's chapter five, even though its part of this chapter. Its and Epilogue. Titled The Mall and the inevitable. Warning a bit of Underage drinking.

* * *

Its been almost five years since Sora's and my fight, We have now become best friends with Blade, Arkara, and their little brothers Tobin and Kyler. In fact, everyone was at his house right now, having a party for Sora and his year anniversary. Yeah, that's right, they had started dating, and they were very happy.

"YAMA! I can't believe it's been a year! How do feel man? Knowing that soon you'll be proposing to Sora?" Tai asked, clinging to his best friend- to say he was only slightly drunk would be the understatement of the year.

"Tai keep it down! We can't ruin the surprise, we're the only ones who know so shhh!" Of course this was Blade, who was probably about as gone as Tai was. Yamato shook his head, what was he ever going to do with these two. As if on cue, Mimi and Arkara came to collect their boyfriends, seeing as it was midnight they felt it was time to go home. They waved a silent good bye and headed out of the door.

"mmm 'Mato, are you coming to bed anytime soon?" Sora asked, it was about 1:20 and Yamato had been cleaning their – the inner neat freak attacking a stain smaller than a dime on the floor. "Honey, its one twenty, come to bed we'll clean in the morning." The blond sighed, but followed the cherry brunette to bed. Leaving his rag on the spot, so he'd be abled to find it, he changed into his pajama's and mumbled something to Sora about the stains setting in and being inpossible to get out. She sighed and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" he mumbled against her lips. Half asleep before she awnserd he bairly heard her say.

"To shut you up." He went to reply something sarcastic, but found himself floating in sleep, his arms still around her.

Sora woke up alone, witch was odd, she hadn't woken up alone since…well she really couldn't remember. She got up; grabbing a robe she wrapped it around herself and walked out into the living room. "Matt? Where are you?" she asked, as if by magic, she noticed a sticky note on the kitchen table. 'get dressed and come to the Mall' She looked at it perplexed, but finding no reason not to, she did as the note requested, quickly showering and getting dressed. Locking the door she hurried down the street and into the mall, where she was met by Takeru, who smiled at her and took her hand.

"C'mon, he's almost going on!" The boy dragged her through the mall.

"Takeru! Where are we going?" She asked, dodging people as she ran with the younger boy. They came upon a plant- a fake one there were thousands of them all around the mall, but this one had to be different for some reason, for Takeru stopped abruptly, Sora ran into him- she was about to yell when Matt walked out from behind a pillar.

"Hey Sor," He said, her voice suddenly left her and she stood still, roots planting her to the ground as he walked over to her. Something about his voice was drawing her to him. "I know this is a bit un-orthodox, but seeing as lightening doesn't strike twice in the same spot I figured this would be the best place to do this." He said sinking onto one knee. Sora still stood as still as possible, as he took her hand. "Sora, I've loved you for a very long time. So, That stated, will you marry me?" Matt asked, looking up from under his blond hair.

She stammered for a minute or so, still not finding her voice she gave up, nodding furiously, she pulled him up from his kneeling position and hugged him. Her voice finally coming back "yes, yes- Oh god yes!" She said, he laughed, more from relief then anything else. Kissing her. For the first time, she looked at the ring, it was a stunning ruby stone, set into a small shape that looked oddly like his crest. She looked at him skeptically, and he showed her his ring (2) it had her crest with a tiny blue stone in it. She smiled. He smiled. Life was good.

* * *

1: Mimi's a year younger than Matt.

2: He got them specially made.. so I don't know where they normally get the guys rings but in this one, he already had it….

A/n Oh my Jesus. I finished this fic. Yay me. Well leave a review and tell me what you think. Ravn


End file.
